Rebecca
by bubbyqureshi
Summary: Marik and Bakura are finally married, they have put their life of crime behind them, got a house and are ready to enjoy a new life together. When suddently an unexpected guest, a madman, and a devil appear at their front door...
1. Newly Weds

Marik and Bakura have been married for 2 months now. It was early morning and Marik was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for him and his new husband. Humming to himself as he prepared the eggs, he almost didn't hear the distinct sound of Bakura's footsteps coming down the stairs. A few moments later he felt Bakura's strong arms around his waist and his chin resting on his shoulder. "Good morning beautiful" Bakura whispers in Marik's ear. "your not usually up this early," giggles Marik, as he turns around to face the white haired albino. Marik smiles as Bakura runs his fingers through his blond hair, "I just wanted to see my sexy husband." Blushing, Marik leaned in for a kiss. They were inches apart when suddenly Bakura pulled away, crinkling his nose he asks "do you smell that?" Marik's eyes widen " _Fuck! The eggs!"_ Quickly turning back around, Marik's sees that the eggs have burnt. Groaning, he dumps them in the trash and begins to prepare new eggs.

"I should feed you the burnt eggs for distracting me like that!" teases Marik. He is answered by Bakura loud and hearty laugh. Marik lightly smacks Bakura on the arm, "Go set the table." Hearing Bakura leave, Marik returns his attention to the eggs. Once the eggs are finished, he puts them on plates and moves towards the table. Marik almost drops the eggs when he sees Bakura laying shirtless across the table. Blushing Marik scolds "th- that's not what I meant by setting the table, Bakura!" Bakura laughs at Marik's reaction, "What do you mean, Marik? Don't you like what you see?" teases Bakura, as he pulls on his own pants, making Marik flush even brighter.

Bakura gets off the table and stalks towards Marik, following the Egyptian as he moves backwards into a wall. Putting his arm next to Marik's head and his other hand in Marik's shirt, Bakura begins to trace his fingers along the tattoos on Marik's back. _What does Bakura think hes doing?! The eggs will get cold, and I am not about to make a third batch._ Marik begins to struggle out of Bakura's iron grasp, "B-bakura breakfast!" Bakura completely ignores this, and sneaks his hand into Marik's pants. Smiling deviously as he felt the steady growth of an erection.

"B-Bakurrraaaa" Marik grunts. With one final push, Marik is able to move Bakura back. He keeps pushing until Bakura is seated back on the dining table, in front of his eggs. "breakfast now, sex later" says Marik firmly. Seeing Bakura nod in agreement, Marik sighs in exasperation and digs into his now cold eggs.

 _So much for a romantic breakfast…_


	2. The Letter

Marik sighed and gripped the bedsheets as he felt Bakura trail kisses down his stomach, towards his crotch. Moments before Bakura was able to reach his member, the door rang. _Fuck, who the hell is it and why did they have to interrupt me now?!_ Groaning, Marik gets up, gets dressed and heads down the stairs towards the front door followed by Bakura, who was grumbling to himself, also cranky about the interruption. Opening the door, Marik was surprised to see Yugi Muto. Yugi never really visits on his own, if he comes it's usually with Joey, Tea, and Tristian.

Yugi looks up at the newly wed couple with a guilty look on his face. "I'm so sorry this has to happen to you guys, I know you just got married a few months ago… I wish there was another way…" _What was he talking about?!_ "Yugi, uh… Your not making any sense, what happened?" Taking a deep breath, Yugi reaches into his backpack and hands Bakura a letter. Marik watches Bakura read, watches the way his red eyes scan the page, watches the way his thin lips move as he reads. _His lips are so beautiful, I can just imagine his warm lips around my…_ "Marik!" Bakura shouts suddenly. Torn apart from his fantasy, Marik sees that Bakura had dropped the letter and had his back towards him. Marik watched for a moment, noticing that he was running his hands through his white hair. _He only does that when he's nervous, but what could he be nervous about? Surely not the letter, any letter delivered by tiny Yugi Muto cant be anything to get worked up over._

Picking up the letter, Marik begins to read: "Dear whoever this may concern If you are reading this letter, then I am probably dead _._ But I do not want anyone to mourn for me, as I have lived a good life. There are, however, more pressing matters at hand, my granddaughter. Little Rebecca Hawkins, the only woman I have ever loved. She is the sweetest child and deserves only the best. It is my last wish that Rebecca receives a stable household and family after my passing. She needs to be able to go to school and eventually college, she needs a stable house, and most of all she needs two parents that love and care for her, with all of their hearts. When I say two parents, I mean it. She needs to have TWO parents! That is a key component in raising Rebecca to become the Archaeologist she always wanted to be. Everyone deserves a stable household and family unit.

I am entrusting this responsibility to whoever my favorite student, Yugi Muto decides is most suitable for the task. Here are some final notes that Rebecca's new parents will need to know: She is allergic to nuts, she needs to be in bed by 8 pm in order to supply her with the proper amount of sleep, her diet should be healthy, finally she should be allowed and encouraged to chase her dream of being an archaeologist. Just like me. I am sure that Yugi will pick the right couple for the job.

Thank you, new parents, for taking up this responsibility. I know this may not be the easiest of tasks, but know you are doing the right thing. Yours truly, Professor Arthur Hawkins"

Feeling a cold rush in his spine, Marik grabs a nearby table for support. _A child?! Already?! I don't think I'm ready for this, Its only been two months since I got married. I wasn't even thinking about kids yet! I don't even know if I ever want them!_ Turning to face Yugi and taking a deep breath before speaking, "How might I ask, you came to this wonderful conclusion that we are the best suited to take care of a…. of a…. child?" In the background, Bakura grunts in agreement to the sarcasm in Marik's voice.

"Well, it's just that…. I just… I didn't want to give this responsibility to you! But, nobody else is better suited for the job. For one, you are already married so that takes care of the 'two parents' requirement. Also, Joey, me, Tristian, Duke, and Ryou can't do the job because none of us have a stable household we all live with grandpa and we still go to school so were too young. Kaiba and Atem cant because they are always busy. Kaiba with his company will never have time to spend with Rebecca, and Atem being the most famous duels will be too busy with competitions and paparazzi." Yugi rambled, looking anxious.

Before Marik could respond, a pick up truck pulled into the driveway. Marik was surprised to see yet another person who doesn't visit very often, Joey Wheeler. Marik watched Joey approach the house when suddenly he noticed a small girl following him. _Oh no, I didn't even agree to Yugi's terms yet! Hell no! I am not taking that thing into my house!_ The blond haired boy approaches Marik and Bakura, "Hey guys…. So uh.. dis is da kid… her name's Rebecca and uh.. congraduations?... lets go Yugi, before dey change dere mind!" Grabbing Yugi, Joey sprints back into his trunk driving away. Leaving 10 year old Rebecca standing outside looking up at Marik with bright curiosity. _Ra help me…_


	3. Getting Settled

Falling down on the couch in utter exhaustion, Marik wonders how he is going to take care of this thing. _I don't know the first thing about kids! I didn't even have a good childhood to use as a guideline!_ Remembering the time he got branded by his own father, suddenly a flashback. Laying on a cold stone pedestal, he hears a familiar rough voice. "I knew you would agree to my terms one way or another Marik. It is time for you to inherit this tomb, whether you like it or not." Marik's insides froze and churned as he heard the noise of metal being burned. Looking in terror at the red hot glowing blade, about to carve itself into his back.

Suddenly a sharp pain in his side brought Marik back to his senses. OUCH! Bakura what did you do?! Glaring at Bakura. "I didn't bloody do it! It was the buggering child!" answers Bakura. Glancing around, Marik sees Rebecca running around the room with his rod. _My rod…. She is holding my rod… Nobody, NOBODY touches my rod!_ Marik tries to get up but feels a stabbing pain on his side, close to his lower back. _A stabbing pain… my lower back…_ Suddenly Marik is once again filled with cold fear, as he remembers the hot blade on his back. He could almost feel the heat of the blade, as he imagined it coming nearer. Then suddenly, it was on his back. The pain was too much, Marik's vision blurred, he couldn't breathe. He could barely scream. He just wanted it to end, he just wanted to end…

Just then, he felt warm arms around his waist and was brought back to reality. Bakura was cradling Marik in his lap, "shhh shhh Marik. Breathe, he can't get you here. He is dead. Shhhhhhhh, I won't let anyone hurt you again…" _What is he talking about? Did he see my flashback?!_ "uh Bakura, w- what happened?" Looking at Marik, Bakura answered "the little trollop went to our room and grabbed your rod. I tried to stop her, but I uh… tripped… on a… condom…" Ignoring Marik's giggles, Bakura continues. "She ran down the stairs and started running wild throughout the house. I chased her like I've never chased before. And then when I got close, she threw it and it scraped your lower back. Then you went into a sort of trance, and you touched your back. Then your eyes got wide and you started screeching and writhing. You were remembering the incident, weren't you?"

Feeling himself turn red, Marik curses himself. _I hate showing weakness in front of Bakura… Why can't I just move on already?!_ "I.. I'm fine Bakura" Seeing as Bakura was still looking intently into Marik's lavenders eyes, he presses on "really I'm okay." _Wait a minute… where is the kid?_ "Bakura where is Rebecca?!" seeing Bakura's worried face, Marik begins to run around the house. Searching high and low, for a sign of those little blond pigtails, or that annoying giggle. After a few minutes of searching, Marik finally spots her. Sitting on the stairs, Sighing with relief, Marik walks towards her. When suddenly he felt something round under his foot give in and the next thing he knew, Rebecca was giggling, pointing at Marik. Looking back, Marik realizes he tripped over his rod. _Ha ha ha, very funny. Insolent little fool…_

Getting up and brushing himself off, he sees the grandfather clock in the living room and notices that it is 8 pm. _Time to put this little troll to bed, and then hopefully get back to my fucking blowjob that I was about to receive…_ Groaning at the memory of being interrupted during such an intimate moment, Marik made his way up the stairs towards Rebecca. She sat perfectly still and watched him approach, quietly studying every move he made. When Marik was a foot away, Rebecca sprang up and bolted down the hallway. _This child is so dull, does she not know what I worked alongside the king of thieves?! My sprinting skills are quite superior._

Putting one foot back slightly, Marik took off running towards Rebecca, quickly gaining on her. _Those tiny legs don't stand a chance!_ Feeling the familiar rush of the wind in his hair and remembering the thrill that came with the police chases after every one of their heists. _No Marik! You put that life behind you so that you could be with your husband… ugh more like, so you could tackle this new mission._ Marik laughed, as he heard Bakura humming the Mission Impossible theme song to his running. Scooping Rebecca up and taking her to a spare bedroom, Marik drops her onto the bed.

Smiling as he watched, Rebecca's eyes fluttering to a close and her breathing becoming calmer. _She tuckered herself out. Maybe that's how I can get her to sleep on time, just chase her around the house until she is tired._ Watching Rebecca's small chest rise and fall as she sleeps and hugging the blanket, Marik realizes that she looks kind of lonely. _Poor kid, she must miss her grandfather, he was the only family she had after all. And Now to be thrown in with us. I know how she feels, to be abandoned, to have to family, to be taken In by a complete, yet devilishly handsome stranger…._

Just then an idea hit Marik. Running to his bedroom and picking up the stuffed bird he had laying on his bed. _Mr. Tweetums, you have been my only companion during times of need. But now, you will be Rebecca's companion. You will be there for her as you were for me…_ Taking the stuffed bird back to Rebecca's room, Marik placed it in her arms. Rebecca promptly cradled it in her sleep, and slowly smiled.

 _This little devil sure is cute when she is tame…_


	4. First Day of School

Sorry, my uploads have been slow, I have been studying for finals.

Marik: aka watching Netflix

Author: No! I am studying hard, thank you very much!

Bakura: well the sooner the better, I want to get paid and then take Rebecca to Disney.

Rebecca: YAAAAYY!

Well enjoy this next chapter, and don't worry there will be more to come! Oh, and thank you for the wonderful and kind comments!

It was 5 am, Marik usually woke up around now to begin applying his makeup and to make breakfast. It was a nice routine he had going, but he was too tired from chasing Rebecca last night he thought it is best to just rest a little more. Snuggling next to the white haired albino, Marik started to drift, not before noticing Bakura shift slightly to put his arm around Marik's waist. _I could get used to this, perhaps staying in bed a little longer is not such a bad idea._

Just then the most horrible screeching filled the house, startling the newly wed couple. "What now?!" exclaimed Bakura. _Right with you, handsome…_ Groaning, Marik gets out of the bed in only his boxers and makes his way down the stairs. The ear-splitting screeches only getting louder, causing his ears to buzz. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Marik realizes that the screeching was not screeching. Rather it was singing, "AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYIIIIIIIIII WILL AAAALLWAAAAYYYSS LOOOOOOOOOVVEEE YOOOOOOUUUUU!" Sang Rebecca. _Ugh, not that blasted song!_ Marik, yelling so he could be heard over the singing says "Rebecca! Stop singing Whitney Houston!" Finally, the painful screeches stop and were replaced by the gentle smile of the young child, "why not mommy? Don't you think it's a good song?" Closing his eyes and massaging his temples, Marik replies "I used to think it was a good song, but then the radio overplayed it….. Did you just call me 'mommy'?!"

"yea!" Rebecca replied with enthusiasm. "grandpa told me when he got back from the doctor, that a nice man with spiky red, black and blond hair and a guy with regular blonde hair guy with a funny accent would take me to my mommy and daddy!" Rebecca basically screamed. ' _A man with spiky red hair and a blond hair guy with a funny accent' no doubt that's Yugi and Joey._ Marik was suddenly torn from his thoughts when he felt something touch his back. Feeling the cold sensation of dread traveling through his body, he twists around and realizes that it was only Rebecca, hugging him. She looked at Marik with curiosity, then walked over to look at his back. Putting her hands on his back, she gently rubs the scars that were burned into his skin when Marik was about her age. "oh no, mommy has a boo-boo" she said. Marik was frozen in terror, he doesn't like anyone touching his back, the memories were too painful. He could almost see the hot blade about to touch his skin.

A small and gentle noise in the background protruded his thoughts and drove the bad memory away. Marik looked back and saw Rebecca kissing his scars, gently rubbing them all while humming the healing incantation from the Disney movie Tangled. Marik watched Rebecca as she left to retrieve some hello kitty band-aids and begin to place them on his back. Satisfied, Rebecca steps back to admire her work, then walks over to the dining table and makes some cereal for breakfast. _That was…. Nice. I feel really calm and relaxed, but why?! There is much more to this child than it seems._ Hearing the familiar footsteps of Bakura coming down the stairs, Marik called out "Hello Kitty!" then laughed at the unintentional pun. Scowling Bakura mumbled, "I'm not a kitty…" Then turning his attention to Rebecca, he asks "child why have you woken us up this bl— darn early." Seeing Marik's stern look, caused him to hold back the swear. Rebecca merely smiled, "it's time to go to school!"

With wide eyes, Bakura sprints back up the stairs calling out "nope! I am not, will not drive to any public place. I wish to sleep thank you very much!" _I guess I'll have to take her to school then…_ "Rebecca, let me go change and then I'll drive you to school. In the meantime finish your frosted flakes." Answered with a nod, Marik returns to his room to change. Seeing that Bakura was asleep, he decided to change In their room, rather than in the bathroom. _That was very strange. Only Bakura could touch my back without me getting flashbacks and it wasn't until our engagement that he did that. So why did nothing happen when Rebecca touched me, yea I had a flashback but… It disappeared._ "Damn your body is bloody perfect." Said Bakura, startling Marik back into reality. "Bakura! I thought you were asleep!" exclaims Marik. "I was, but then I heard you shuffling around and had to get a peek." Said the thief smirking. _That little snoop!_ Rolling his eyes and kissing Bakura quickly on the lips, Marik tells him that he must go and drop Rebecca off at school. Marik grins when he hears Bakura groan as he leaves the room. _Soon Kura, I'll be back in your arms soon._

After a few stressful minutes of trying to get Rebecca to put her shoes on, Marik successfully gets her in the car. Deciding to start a small conversation, Marik asks "are you excited to see your friends at school?" Upon hearing no response, Marik looks back and sees her idly listening to an audiobook. Smiling, Marik drives in silence towards the school. _Finally, peace and friggin quiet._ Once they arrive and Rebecca is getting ready to leave the car, she turns to Marik, "mommy, will my boobs be as small as yours when I grow up?" Then she leaves giggling to herself, leaving Marik stuttering in astonishment at the random question.

At work Marik stands behind the mike, he is a voice actor. He has always wanted this job, it was a hobby that he had aside from mind control and when he stopped his life of crime it was all he had. He was very good at it, the very best at it in fact. He has scripted entire movies with only his voice. _I always had a knack for manipulation, whether vocal or just mind control._

During lunch, Marik is at his desk going over another script for a movie coming up. Another worker comes in with some balloons, "Congratulations!" says the worker. "huh? Steve, what's all this?" Asks Marik, just then he looks at all of the balloons and realizes that they are all pink with baby bottles on them with the words "it's a girl" spread across the top. Blushing, Marik stutters something incoherent about Rebecca not being his real child, but Steve just laughs. _How did Steve find out?! Joey and Yugi better not be telling the entire city!_ Sighing, Marik ignores Steve and begins to memorize his lines.

While Marik was driving Rebecca home that afternoon, he asked her how her day went. She went off babbling about some friends she reunited with, some boy she had a crush on, some teacher who was rude, and all other boring stories. _I wonder how many pointless things happen at a school, to make a child talk about such trivial matters? Are they not teaching her anything?_ Marik was suddenly torn from his thoughts, when Rebecca poked him on the shoulder. "Did you hear what I said mom?" Not realizing how long he had spaced out, Marik carefully asks "no, sorry dear what was that?" not wanting to make her upset. Rebecca however didn't seem to mind, she just smiled and said "when I grow up I want to be a nurse! Grandpa always told me that I have to be an architect like he was, but that's BORING! I wanna be a nurse, so I can help people!" Rememerbing the cute little routine Rebecca took to care for Marik's back, brought a smile to Marik's face. "Sure Rebecca, you can be a nurse! You can be whatever you want! Nobody can force you to be an architect or anything else for that matter, you decide your own path. And I know that you will make a great nurse." _Heh, screw Arthur Hawkings trying to force this cutie to do what he wants. She is my kid now, and I say she can do whatever she wants._


	5. Acceptance

It was Saturday morning and Marik was laying in bed next to Bakura, thinking about Rebecca and the experiences they have had together. _I know I didn't have many experiences with the girl, but she really has been growing on me. I mean, when you put aside the awful singing, she is quite a cute child. And she's always so full of life, so happy, and silly. The way she asked me if her boobs would be as small as mine._ Chuckling at the Memory, Marik turns onto one side and cuddles with a sleeping Bakura. _She's extremely caring too, the way she touched my back with so much love and care. As if she really believed that her silly little antics would make me feel better, that they would make the pain go away. And she didn't ask where I got them, that is something a lot of people including Bakura did. I really do hate telling the story. It's almost as bad as the hallucinations._

Feeling an arm wrap around him and caress his back, Marik turns to Bakura "well kitty it's official, only two people can touch my back without me freaking out." Smiling gently, Bakura asks "and who may that second person be?" Inching closer Marik replies, "little Rebecca Hawkins Ishtar." Bakura stared at Marik for a few moments, and then smiled "I see you have accepted her as our own since you gave her our last name." Pulling off Marik's faded blue pajama shirt and smirking, Bakura says "I was also thinking about this child. I realize that maybe, having her around is not so bad. She is rather cute isn't she." Sighing he continues, "but her 'mommy' is much cuter." Suddenly Bakura grabs Marik by the shoulders and plants him face down on the bed. He then begins to gently caress and kiss the scars on Marik's back. _Mmmmmmmm just the way I like it…_

A few hours later Marik and Bakura are downstairs in the kitchen drinking tea and discussing what they were going to do when Rebecca woke up. Looking up at the albino's red eyes, Marik says "I think we should take her to the park, I don't think she has ever gone with her old caretaker. I know she would have lots of fun." So it was settled After Rebecca was awake and her belly full with breakfast, the family got in the car and drove to the park. The entire ride through Rebecca sat silently listening to her audio book.

The day at the park is filled with Rebecca's wide, curious and joyous eyes as she and her new loving parents played games together, sat on the swings, took her on small rides, and played hide and seek tag. To which Rebecca started crying, thinking she was lost when she couldn't find Marik hiding behind a tree. Once Marik stepped out of the tree, the little blond child bounded up to him and leap into his arms. Finally happy to be reunited. Laughing and cradling her in his arms, Marik tells the little girl "Don't cry Rebecca, I won't ever leave you." Then kissing her on the forehead, before finally carrying her into the car and departing for home.

That night Marik and Bakura felt good, they felt like happy parents. It felt good to see Rebecca having that much fun in the park. Moaning as he felt Bakura inside him, Marik felt like he deserved this break. A few hours later, Marik was sucking on Bakura's long and hard member. His groans only fueling Marik to go faster, when out of nowhere he heard a strange noise. Like a door squeaking as it opened. Suddenly Marik felt Bakura throw the blanket over him and push his head downwards. Then he heard Rebecca say, "daddy? Wheres, mommy? I had a nightmare that I got lost in the park and you didn't find me." Hearing so much sadness in Rebecca's voice broke Marik's heart, but he knew he couldn't risk staining her innocence. So he stayed quiet and let Bakura reply, "It's alright darling child. Mommy is in the restroom. Please go back to your bed, I will get her and then come to your room okay sweetheart?" Hearing the door close, Bakura finally released his grip on Marik's head and removed the blanket. Coughing, Marik replied, "if you wanted me to deep-throat it, you could have just asked." Bakura laughed at this remark, as he pulled his clothes back on and ushered Marik to do the same.

After they were fully dressed, Marik approached Bakura and kissed him on the cheek "you are really getting good at this parent thing 'daddy'. Bakura winked in response, and then together they walked into Rebecca's room. She was waiting for them, clutching Mr. Tweetums close to her chest and trembling slightly. Marik and Bakura climbed into her bed and lay on either side of her, both cuddling her with one arm over her and onto each other. Providing Rebecca with a protective cage. Eventually Rebecca stopped being afraid and began to calm down. A few moments later, she along with her loving parents fell asleep.


	6. Secret Plans

Author: hello! I read all of your lovely reviews and I am so happy that you are enjoying the story. I sure am having fun writing it, and I have a rough outline of what I want the story to be like but your suggestions really do come in handy. I have added in a Rebecca/Bakura moment and a conflict between the newlyweds just like you requested into my blueprint. There is still much more to the story, but know that I am writing for YOU GUYS, any suggestions on what you want to see ill work it in. :)

Marik: you guys just want to see a conflict in our relationship?! Can't a guy settle down with his husband and daughter in peace?!

Bakura: bloody hell.

Author: aww don't worry guys, they really love you. Besides all the want is some spice for the story. ;)

Marik: well... I do enjoy a good plot twist.

Bakura: and I would bloody love to have a private moment with Rebecca, thank you blokes for your suggestions!

Marik: yes thanks! :3

Author: hope you all enjoy this chapter! XD

Spring break was coming soon for little Rebecca, a full week of fun in the sun and Marik was planning on making this spring break the best that Rebecca has ever had. She had told him and Bakura before that she never really did anything fun when she lived with her grandfather. No parks, no rides, no Disney, nothing. Marik thought that this was absolutely insane and unforgivable. _Every child deserves to have some fun, and if I couldn't have fun as a kid that doesn't mean ill hold, Rebecca, back as well. Hell no! I will make sure she has the fun that I always wanted. She is going to have the best spring break ever next week._ Marik knew exactly what they were going to do for spring break, he spent a few hours last night on the website looking at the attractions that were offered for kids. This place was a utopia for not only children but for men and women of all ages, it brought people together with its iconic characters and it brought joy to the entire world. _Besides, who could love Disney world more than a kid._ Thought Marik with a smirk.

Marik waited patiently at the dinner table for Rebecca to come up for dinner. It was quiet except for Bakura humming as he prepared his fourth cup of tea that day. "No wonder you're always going to the bathroom to pee, you drink way too much tea!" teases Marik. Bakura looking over with a shocked look on his face, stuttered a bit and then said: "if you tried it you may like it." Marik laughed at this small exchange they had, it was so easy to talk to Bakura. Most people found him intimidating and didn't want to be within a 10-mile radius from him, but if Bakura liked you he could be very approachable and sweet.

Finally hearing the little pitter patter of Rebecca's tiny feet approaching the dinning table. Bakura sets down his tea, stands behind Marik and places a hand on the Egyptian's shoulder. Rebecca walks in curiously noting the stance that her parents have taken and the fact that they seem even more focused on her than usual. "Mommy? Daddy? Why are you looking at me like that?" Bakura broke the silence and tells Rebecca with a huge grin, "well sweetheart as you know your spring break will be arriving shortly. Me and your…. Er… mother. Have taken upon ourselves to provide you with the most spectacular trip of your life, seeing as you never really had a chance to just enjoy yourself." Rebecca blinked at her father and then proceeded to turn her attention to Marik. "Sooooooo, I decided that I was going to take you to the happiest and most magical place in the world." Marik then paused seeing Rebecca's eyes glimmer with curiosity, he wanted to make this dramatic. "I'm going to take you toooooooo…. DISNEY WORLD!"

At the exact moment Marik said it, Rebecca began to scream and cheer. She ran to and fro chanting over and over "IM GOING TO DISNEY WORLD! IM GOING TO DISNEY WORLD!" Then she ran up to her parents and asked all bright-eyed, "my friend Miho said that they have princesses and castles and fun rides there, is that true!?" Smiling at her excitement, Bakura nodded. This only sent Rebecca into another round of cheering and whooping.

 _I promise you Rebecca, you are going to have a perfect time at Disney World._


	7. The Call

Bright red was all Bakura could see. It was the sun hitting his eyelids as he tried to sleep. _Uggghhhh, I bloody hate mornings._ With much difficulty, Bakura opens his eyes and immediately regrets this decision, because of the blinding white light streaming from his window. _Why does it have to be so fucking bright?!_ After a few minutes of stalling, Bakura finally gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom for a shower.

As Bakura turns up the hot water in the shower and begins to wash through his tangled mane of white hair, he can hear Rebecca playing downstairs. _Rebecca, ever since you were introduced into my life I hated you. I hated you with all my being. I thought you ruined my life, I thought you ruined my marriage before I was even allowed to experience it. But I was wrong. Rebecca, though I have never said this to your face, I am finding out that I love you. Ever so much, and I will do everything in my power to see you succeed, to see you smile. You did not ruin my marriage, you made it better. You made it better by adding more love than I know what to do with, and for that, I owe you my life and my heart. Lastly, I promise that you are going to have a fucking stupendous time at Disney._ With that thought, Bakura concluded his shower determined more than ever to make Rebecca feel the love she deserved.

Just as Bakura reenters his bedroom, he notices his phone ringing. _Oh no, not him! Not again!_ Bakura glares hatefully at the caller ID, wishing nothing more than to hang up and pretend this never happened. But that would only raise further problems. The safest thing to do is to answer it. "What do you want?!" snaps Bakura. "My My my, don't we seem a little feisty. Now to business, Bakura. I am trying to get something and my men are not…. Good enough. I don't need more blood on my hands. I need you and Marik back on the case. "answers Duke Devilin. "Listen here, pretty boy! Marik and I quit your little job. We are never going back, I don't care how bad your men are or how good we used to be. We will NEVER come back for you!" yells Bakura. "LISTEN TO ME SLAVE! You will take this job. Or else the little girl gets it! Now in order to prevent her from getting hurt, I need you to do one little thing for me. You need to break into Kaibacorp and steal the God cards, they are currently in possession of Seto Kaiba. I want them brought to me, I could care less how you get them. Now let's recap, shall we? You WILL get me the God cards, or else…" Duke begins to speak very slowly, annunciating his words clearly. "your little girl will face the consequences. UNDERSTAND?!" Infuriated Bakura yells into the phone "DUKE DEVILIN YOU SON OF A B-" the phone disconnects. _This fucker hung up on me._

Bakura angrily paces his room, thinking about what to do. He is filled to the brim with rage at the Duke's threat. How could he have known about Rebecca?! How long has he known?! Why does he want the God cards?! What does Kaiba need with the God cards?!, they were supposed to be locked up in a museum because of how dangerous they were.

Bakura is almost red with anger when suddenly a familiar feeling of arms wrapping around his chest calms him. "Bakura is everything alright? I heard you yelling," asks Marik. Turning around, Bakura places his head on Marik's shoulder and stays quiet. Marik is surprised by this behavior, Bakura is not one to break down. Marik begins to rub circles on Bakura's back and begins to hum. Hearing Marik's beautiful humming calms Bakura enough to tell Marik all about his phone call with the Duke. Marik listens, still cradling his husband and rocking him back to fourth. He is a great listener. When the story is told, Bakura looks at Marik with tears in his eyes. "I don't know what to do Marik…. The Duke's threats should be taken lightly. He will come for Rebecca and I can't let her get hurt."

Marik wipes and kisses Bakura's tears away. "Listen Bakura, we survived Duke's bullshit for many years. We are known for our immense skill when working together. Duke called you because he was desperate, he needed that kind of skill again. But little does he know we will be using our skills to protect our daughter. He wont be able to set one manicured little finger on her." Says Marik. _Wow, Marik is always there for me. Even when I'm weak. Im not supposed to be weak, but when I show weakness he doesn't shy away. He helps me. I married the right man._ Taking a deep breath, Bakura looks at Marik in the eyes. "your right darling. We have many skills and abilities. We can protect Rebecca from anything and anyone that tries to do her harm. Lets just focus on giving her the best vacation ever all while keeping her safe." States Bakura. Pulling Bakura into a kiss, Marik whisperes "that's the right choice Bakura, you just earned yourself another hour tonight." Winking Marik leads Bakura to the bed.


	8. The Waiting Room

Author: hey guys, sorry for the freakishly long wait for this chapter. College is taking a lot of my time. But don't worry, I finished my blueprint for this story. There's something BIG coming up. **Wink**

Marik: yea you should see it, I almost pissed myself when it happened…. Bakura actually did piss himself! XD

Bakura: …. I told you not bloody talk about that.

Marik: ;*

Bakura: you're impossible, you know that?

Marik: yup :D

Bakura: bloody wanker….

Rebecca: okay okay we get it, you're an angry half British half Egyptian thief and your impossible. Can we move onto the story! I want the viewers to see the big surprise!

Author: calm down Rebecca, the big surprise is towards the end. Stay tuned there will be plenty more chapters, each more exciting than the last!

Marik: plenty of drama

Bakura: not enough tea

Rebecca: **sings** ploooooot twiiiiisssttsss

Rebecca is woken suddenly by her bedside alarm clock. It's 6 am, time to get ready to leave for Disney. _I should do some research to learn the weather patterns in Disney._ Sliding off of her bed, Rebecca lazily saunters over to her desk, opens her laptop and begins to research. After a few minutes of research, Rebecca fills her suitcase with warm summer clothes. She saves her favorite outfit for today. Filled with excitement, Rebecca runs over to the bathroom to get ready. After her morning routine, she changes into a white tank top with multicolored pineapples on it and matches it with baby blue short and white sandals.

After a few minutes of admiring herself in the mirror, she leaves the bathroom and tries to carry her suitcase downstairs. However, it is too heavy for her to even move. _I should probably check if mommy and daddy are awake, maybe they can help me with my suitcase._ Rebecca promptly jogs to her parents' bedroom and walks in without knocking. _OH MY GOSH!_ Rebecca cannot believe what she's seeing. Both of her parents are still asleep! Their flight is in five hours! According to her research, it is wise to arrive at the airport four hours prior to your flight, in order to allow adequate time for security checks.

Taking a moment to calculate how much of a running start, Rebecca will need in order to successfully leap onto the bed without going over or going short. Rebecca puts one leg behind her, crouches down slightly and makes her move. She lands gracefully across both of her parents sleeping forms, earning a grunt from both of them. Smiling Rebecca sits back as her parents squint at her. "Good morning mommy and daddy….. now GET OUT OF BED WE HAVE A PLANE TO CATCH!" Rebecca yells suddenly. That was all it took to fully wake Marik and Bakura, they bolted up out of bed and dashed to the bathroom, got ready, packed and came out in record time. "Can one of you help me with my suitcase? It's too heavy." Rebecca giggles. Marik nods and follows Rebecca to her room, as Bakura rushes down to put the rest of the luggage in the car. "I need to start taking you to the gym, or getting you into sports honey, this is nothing." Teases Marik as he picks the suitcase up with ease.

It's not that long of a drive to the airport. Bakura and Marik take care of the bags and everything, Rebecca follows quietly. Studying her surroundings, _this place seems unnecessarily complicated…_ Finally, the process is done and all that is left to do is wait for the plane to arrive. Looking at the tickets, Rebecca groans, _there's still an hour and a half left to wait._ Rebecca tries to entertain herself by observing the people around her, she always found observation and learning to be fun. There was a man asleep in a very bizarre position on a chair, a couple fighting, a bunch of crying children, nothing interesting. Glancing to her left, she sees both her parents engulfed in a conversation. She almost looks away when she notices something. _That's not English…_ Listening more she tries to figure out the language that her parents are speaking. _I have learned all of the languages in the world and yet, what they're saying is completely foreign to me._

Rebecca unconsciously continues to lean in closer to Bakura as she tries to decipher this new dialect. She didn't realize how close she was getting until – "Child, what are you doing?" asks Bakura.

"uh…. N-nothing dad" Says Rebecca. "I didn't mean to come that close to you…" Looking down at her hands, Rebecca scolds herself. _How can you be so stupid Rebecca?! Dad is not used to you yet, you have to be careful when you're around him._ As she scolds herself, she notices two warms around wrap protectively around her, "that's nothing to apologize for, sweet child." Bakura said lovingly. Leaning into her father's chest, Rebecca says, "okay dad. I'll tell you the truth, I was wondering what language you and mom were speaking. I have studied and mastered all languages in school, and I have never heard this foreign dialect."

"Bloody hell…" says Bakura, amused. "I have never heard a child your age speak with such professionalism. You're a very smart girl, Rebecca." Pausing for a moment, to kiss Rebecca's forehead. Bakura continues, "your school systems only teach languages that you may use one day, languages that are still spoken. For example, since the Latin language is considered dead, your schools will not teach such a language, saying it is a waste of time. The language that your…. Mother" Bakura pauses for a moment, it's strange to identify Marik as the mother, since he is of the male gender. After regaining his train of thought, Bakura continues, "yes, the language that me and you.. mother are speaking is Ancient Egyptian. You may have mastered modern Egyptian, however, these two versions of the same language are quite different."

Rebecca is bewildered, _ancient Egyptian?! Nobody speaks ancient languages anymore, let alone ancient Egyptian. How did they even learn that language, and why do they speak it so easily?_ Looking at her parents, and listening as they continue their conversation in ancient Egyptian, Rebecca figures that there is more to her parents than meet the eye. Modern people don't just speak ancient languages… _On a more important note,_ _Its damn freezing in here!_ Rebecca shivers in her seat, goosebumps peppering her arms. _If this place can afford multiple planes, miles of landing strips, a full staff that works 24/7, and a line of bullshit baggage check lines, surely they can afford some damn heat!_ Rebecca retracts her arms in her shirt, in order to fight the cold. Finally she cant take it, she excuses herself to go to the bathroom. Once she arrives at the bathroom, she puts her hands in the sink and let herself feel the hot water.

Eventually, Rebecca decides that it is time to return to the waiting area. She wouldn't want to miss her probably cold flight. Sighing, she dries her hands and sits back down in the tundra that is called, the waiting room. Next, to her, Bakura notices his daughter shivering and feels pity. _Poor child, she's frigid. I must protect my kin at all costs, even if that means against something as insignificant as temperature._ Bakura removes his jacket and slowly wraps it around Rebecca's shoulders. She shudders at the sudden warmth and then huddles into it. Bakura then lifts her off her seat and places her small figure on his lap where he cradles her and rocks her back and forth. Attempting to keep her warm with his own body heat aswell. Rebecca says nothing, she leans into her father's neck and chest and closes her eyes, letting the warmth flow through her. Marik looks over and thinks to himself, _it's ironic how Bakura is the warmer one. He used to be so cold…_ Marik smiles, _he's really come a long way since that one encounter. It changed him, for the better._


	9. The Wait is Finally Over

Author: How you doing my beautiful readers! I hope you're having a great fucking daaayy!

Marik: the next chapter is here! And the big surprise is still on the way! Make sure not to piss yourself like Bakura did, when the surprise comes!

Bakura: MARIK!

Marik: hahahahahahhahahahah

Rebecca: enjoy! :D

Rebecca must have dosed off on her father's lap. She remembered dreaming that she was waiting for the plane to come, and that Elvis Presley was sitting next to her. She could hear him singing "Jailhouse Rock". Except…. She's awake now…. Why does she still hear Elvis? Rebecca looks up at her father and sees that he is staring at something with a dreamy and loving expression. Following his gaze, Rebecca sees her mother singing Elvis, with a crowd all around him. _He sounds exactly like him!_ Rebecca is dumbfounded at the sheer perfection of Marik's imitation of this classical singer. She watches in awe as Marik expertly imitates Evis Presley, then Selena Gomez, Micheal Jackson, Bon Jovi, Green Day, Prince, and Lady Gaga. Pretty much the entire airport is around Marik, listening to his beautiful impressions and wiping tears as he performs tributes to deceased artists. Rebecca turns towards Bakura. "Dad! H- How?!" This was all she could muster, in her amazement.

Looking down at her with pride Bakura answers, "Your mother is recognized as the World's best impressionist. A skill he obtained when he learned how to get in people's heads."

 _Getting in people's heads? What could that mean?_ "Father, uh… what do you mean by 'get in people's heads?'

Suddenly looking anxious Bakura quickly replies "uh nothing dear. I just meant that he… is really good at reading people."

Before Rebecca had the chance to ask another question, the announcer had announced that their plane had arrived and that boarding was beginning. Gathering up her things, Rebecca excitedly gets in the line. Ushering her parents to hurry up. Once they are in the line, Bakura positions her in front of him and behind Marik. Before she can ask why, she hears Marik look at Bakura and snicker "overprotective." As if this was an inside joke that they have shared for years. Bakura only grumbled. Marik then took the opportunity to perfectly imitate Bakura's grumble. Rebecca had to cover her mouth with her hand to prevent from bursting out laughing. Bakura sighed and went on his phone. Removing himself from the situation, there was still a ghost of a smile on his face. By the time they reached the officer at the front of the line, Rebecca could barley contain herself. She wanted to just barrel into the plane and get this vacation started already! But the damn officer was too busy trying to flirt with Marik, holding up the line. Bakura stepped up to the man, and whispered something in his ear. Whatever he whispered must have been pretty good, because immediately the officer scanned their tickets and let them pass. _What could dad have possibly said to make an officer react in such a way?_ Rebecca reached out to Marik's shirt, but then stopped herself. She could see, under Marik's crop top the ends of that strange mark. She knew it was hieroglyphics, and she knew it was a fortune talking about a great war between a thief and a king. _But why would mom even have this on his back, surely, he couldn't have been a part of that war. That was about 5,000 years ago._ Rebecca reaches out to touch the strange markings and when she does, she is surprised that they feel smooth, like skin. She expected them to be rough. Gliding her fingers through the scar, Rebecca loses herself in thought. _What kind of tattoo is this? The way these markings are shaped doesn't match those of a tattoo machine. It almost resembles a… a brand…._ Everything started to piece itself together in Rebecca's mind. The way that the drawing on his back was so harshly formed, as if from a serrated tip, the way that it was darkm in an almost burnt look. Rebecca was torn from her thoughts, when she suddenly bumped into Marik's back and Bakura bumping into her from behind. It seems that Marik had stopped walking.

"mom?" Rebecca asked, "are you okay?"

"y-yes I'm fine Rebecca… what are you doing?"

" I saw the marks. What happened to you?"

"Nothing honey…. Its just… just a tattoo."

"Doesn't look like a tattoo."

"its uh…. It's a special kind of tattoo. N-not from here."

Rebecca saw Bakura pass by her and approach Marik. He said something in Ancient Egyptian in a kind of reassuring tone, then put his hand on Marik's back and guided him foreword. They took their seats in the plane in silence, they were lucky enough to get a 3-seat row all to themselves. Rebecca tried to start a conversation with Marik, who was sitting next to her. _Maybe I should back off from the tattoo for now. It seems that's a difficult subject._

"Hey mom." Says Rebecca.

"hmm?"

"I have a question."

"hmm."

"what did dad say to that officer when we were getting our tickets scanned?"

just then Marik began to chuckle. He glanced at Bakura's sleeping figure leaning against his shoulder. "Your father can be quite…. Convincing at times." Marik says, with an amused expression on his face. Almost as if, he was remembering a funny memory from the past. Just then Bakura woke up. "I heard your bloody giggling. Woke me the frig up with your bouncing bloody chest." Bakura whined. Marik laughed harder and ruffled Bakura's hair.

"sorry Fluffy"

"My bloody name is not Fluffy"

They then started talking in Ancient Egypt again, but their tone warned Rebecca that it was time to listen to her audio books before they start making out. Just as she expected Bakura grabbed Marik's face and pulled him close. They shared an extensive kiss, and Rebecca didn't see it ending soon. So, she put her earplugs in, bought a book on Ancient Egypt and with a quick glance at her parents, pressed play. Once the plane landed, they bickered and laughed all throughout baggage claim, and then stepped outside while Bakura called the "bloody uber," as he called it.

While they waited outside, Rebecca enjoyed herself looking at the palm trees and feeling the warm sun. The uber didn't take long to arrive, the driver was a tall pale man with CRAZY black hair. He was wearing all black, a black button down shirt, black blazer, black pants, and black shoes. "alright, get in I'll load you stuff." The driver said. _He's kind of cute... Maybe I should talk to him._ Gathering up her courage, Rebecca went to the back and began to help the taxi man load the things into the back of his taxi.

"Hey there." Says Rebecca

"Hey..." replied the driver, flipping his long dark hair.

"what's your name, handsome?"

"Princeton, Chazz Princeton." He said smirking. He lifts a large suitcase almost twice his size, with only a small grunt.

Rebecca looks at Chazz's suit and notices that his suit looks much too expensive for the salary of an uber driver. _Must have been a gift._ Suddenly, Rebecca saw a gleam in the buttons of his suit. Diamonds, the buttons were made of small circular diamonds. _A gift from a hella rich person._ "Who bought you that suit?" Rebecca asked, trying to sound nonchalant but she was really impressed.

"Nobody, I bought it baby."

"Nonsense, you wouldn't have been able to pay for such a suit on an uber's salary… no offense of coarse."

Chazz chuckled and stepped closer to Rebecca. "Oh, this Is not my job. I just do this on the side." Leaning closer to Chazz, Rebecca asks "and why do you do this on the side?" Chazz now began to bend down, towards Rebecca. "When you have brothers like mine honey, you'd want to get out of the house too." Said Chazz in a low gruff voice. Chazz kept coming closer and Rebecca mimicked this movement. Feeling butterflies in her stomach. _Oh my god, this is going to be my first kiss. Yes its with a stranger, but it's a hot stranger._ Rebecca steals a quick glance at Chazz's lean figure underneath his suit. _Mmmmmmm, this boy is pretty._ Rebecca thought it was about time for her to close the gap between us. _Maybe I should be cute, and do a little jump._ Bending her knees, Rebecca hopped, in hopes that we could catch her in his arms and they would share a fairytale kiss. But that wasn't exactly what happened. Just as Rebecca jumped, Chazz pulled back with her suitcase in his hand. However, he did catch her when she almost face planted into the pavement.

"Be careful there, babe." Said Chazz chuckling. He was holding her bridal style against his chest and Rebecca had her arms around him. Rebecca didn't know why she did it, or what made her do it. But as if her hands had a mind of their own, they started to wander around his back, feeling the shape of his muscles through the suit. Chazz then began to walk somewhere but Rebecca didn't care. She had just noticed his eyes. They were pitch black, like the night. She was sure that most people found that to be slightly intimidating, but to her they were beautiful. Like two perfectly circular galaxies side by side. Chazz smiled down at her, showing off his dazzling teeth. "May want to watch your head here." He expertly placed her down on a comfortable leather seat. It was then, Rebecca noticed that this wasn't a regular Uber car. It was a limousine.

Rebecca's jaw dropped to the floor. Chazz has a limo, with leather seats, galaxy lights on the roof, a mini fridge and freaking diamonds for buttons on his suits… who is he?! Thought Rebecca. Looking to her parents just in time to see Bakura pull Marik onto his lap, they continue another round of make-out sessions. When Bakura starts to slide his hands up the back of Marik's shirt, Rebecca decides it is time to go and sit in the front with Chazz. _Geez, you would think they were freshly married by the way they are acting._ As soon as Rebecca gets into the front seat, she smells something amazing. She looks around the car, trying to find the smell. It isn't until her nose touches Chazz's neck, does she realize that it was cologne. "Getting kinda intimate, aren't we?" asks Chazz, smirking. Blushing, Rebecca quickly shrinks back into her seat.

Chazz laughs, and pats Rebecca on the arm. _Damn even his laugh is sexy._ Before Rebecca has the chance to really flirt with Chazz, he gets a phone call. The Bluetooth rings throughout the entire phone. A loud "Bloody hell!" from the back, shows that it scared Bakura. Chazz presses a button on his steering wheel to answer the call.

"Hello?" asks Chazz

"Hey there, Handsome!" said another voice.

"oh hey babe, what's going on?"

"oh nothing must… except for the fact that I have a surprise for yoooouuu." The other voice practically sang

"what is it?" Chazz asks eagerly

"I could tell you, or I could keep I a surprise." The other voice taunted.

Rebecca realized that this new voice sounded very peppy and animated. However, that is not what bothered her. What bothered her was that the other voice was male. _Maybe its just a friend, and they talk to each other like this. I don't know, guys are weird… right?_

"Well I'm doing a drive right now. So keep that in mind when you tell me." States Chazz.

"okay then, I won't make it obvious. Lets just say that I'm a pirate and imam get me some of that booty." Said the other voice excitedly.

"Jaden…" Chazz said embarrassed, "that made it obvious.."

"oh… well see ya tonight boo!" sings Jaden before he abruptly hangs up.

Noticing that Chazz's cheeks had become red, Rebecca asks. "you have a very interesting relationship with your friends."

"oh no…. uh" Chazz chuckles nervously, "that's my husband. You may have heard of him, he's a really famous duelist back in the city. His name is Jaden Yuki. Ever heard of him?"

Of coarse she has heard of the legendary Jaden Yuki. He was a part of the dueling committee. A group of top ranking professional duelists who's skill are unsurpassed. There's Jaden Yuki, Yuya Sakaki, Yuma Tsukumo, Yusei Fudo, and the Legendary Yami Yugi. _Wait a minute, Yami Yugi likes to be called "The Pharaoh" as his dueling title. Could it be a coincidence that her Ancient Egyptian father called the number of one of the Pharaoh's close friends husband to Uber them from the airport. Does the Pharaoh have anything to do with the tattoos on her mother's back?_

Rebecca doesn't have much time to think over this, since they had just arrived at their hotel. Chazz helped them settle into their room, hugged Marik goodbye, waved at Rebecca and then shared a quick glance at Bakura before leaving. It was around midnight, and Rebecca was exhausted. She decided that she would deal with all of her scattered thoughts later, so that she could focus on having fun at Disney tomorrow. Rebecca climbed into bed and immediately fell asleep. Dreaming about Chazz and his goddamn beautiful smile.


	10. The Park

Rebecca woke up early the next morning, eager to get to Disney as soon as it opened so that she could go on every ride and make the most of her experience. Sitting up and stretching, Rebecca sees that it is still dark out. She looks over at her parent's bed and surely they are still asleep. Rebecca checks her phone, _its 5 am and the park doesn't open until 8. I should let them sleep a little bit more._ Rebecca approaches her parent's bed. _I finally have time to really study them though, maybe get some clues as to their shady background._ She leans over the bed and watches them. Noticing, that the way they are sleeping is quite peculiar. They are not sleeping like normal married adults would, according to her study normal married adults start off cuddling but then they drift apart during their REM sleep. Yet, her parents are still clutched close together. Marik resting his head on Bakura's arm, snuggled close to the albino's chest, Bakura had his chin resting on Marik's head, and his other arm around the Egyptian's back, his fingers softly gliding around underneath his shirt.

 _That is where the strange tattoo is, why would Father be stroking that? If it is a regular tattoo, it should have been more than healed by now. Why is he caressing it as if it was hurt?_ Rebecca then noticed the stance her parents were sleeping in. They were not cuddling. Rather, Bakura was making a protective case around his husband with his arms, almost like he is shielding his young husband from something or someone.

Just then Marik opens his eyes and yelps. "Oh frig! You scared me, Rebecca."

Sorry I didn't mean to. I was just uh. Well, I was uhhhmm. Just-

"is there a problem, darling?" Bakura suddenly says, their voices had woken him up.

"No, nothing daddy!" Rebecca quickly scampers back into her bed and plugs in her headphones pretending to be listening to an audiobook. She listens to her parents next conversation, hoping to get more insight as to who they really are.

"Do you think she's alright, love?" asks Bakura. With a wave of his hand, Marik replies "oh she's fine. Just excited for the park you know, it natural for her to be that exited since shes never had anything like this with her old caretaker." Bakura pauses for a moment and then nods, agreeing with Marik's statement. He casts another glance at Rebecca, who made an excellent show of herself pretending to put her audio book away and go back to sleep. Once Bakura is convinced that Rebecca is asleep, he approaches Marik from behind and wraps his arms around him. _Aww, that's kinda cute._ Marik turns around and holds onto the albino's face, "and how is my pretty kitty today?" _Kitty? Is that like a couple nickname thing?_ Bakura rolls his eyes and places his hands on Marik's thighs, "kitty wants something."

"Oh, and what does little kitty want?" Marik said giggling. Just then Bakura leaned into Marik's ear and started whispering, in Ancient Egyptian. _God dammit! Not with the language barrier again! However, judging by Marik's reaction and the progression of the conversation. Rebecca was able to figure out that Bakura said in Marik's ear._

Marik's eyes went wide and a blush started forming on his cheeks as he listened to Bakura's sweet nothings. "Bakura, not here."

But Marik, we haven't even had proper sex yet!

"I know honey, I know." Said Marik, as he ran his fingers through the Albino's hair. "Believe me I want to just as much as you do, we just need a better time and place."

 _Hold on! Why haven't they had proper sex yet? Have they not been married for as long as I thought? I thought they were married for a good 2, maybe 3 years before I came into their lives. Are they even married?!_

Rebecca announced that she had awoken, by yawning loudly as she sat up. Her parents quickly pulled away from each other and looked at her, cheeks red as a rose. "Uh, Hello Rebecca. D-did you have a nice nap?" Asked Bakura, as he placed his hands baseball style in front of his crotch. _Weird stance… Unless he's trying to hide something. Gross!_ "Uh yea dad, um I have a question for you though." Said Rebecca, trying to sound nonchalant.

What would that be, Darling?

Well. Uh. I was just wondering when your anniversary was?

I beg your pardon?

You know, when did you get married? I wanna know when your wedding anniversary is so that I can prepare for it when it arrives.

"Oh, bolluks," says Bakura quietly, he turns to Marik. Marik steps closer to Rebecca, "well Rebecca. That is actually a funny story. We…. Uh.. adopted you 2 months after we got married. Soooooo the anniversary will not be until next year." Rebecca is taken aback, _2 months?! But they act so naturally together as if they have gone through the motions a thousand times!_

"Oh but that is not important right now sweetheart." Marik says quickly, "it's time to get ready and leave for the park. It opens in 45 minutes."

The car ride was silent, Rebecca just stared out of the window as her parents spoke in, once again Ancient Egyptian. _I really need to start studying this language._ Rebecca expected that entering the park would be a stressful situation, with all the bag searches and the getting the tickets. But it was actually quite smooth, the man behind the counter had recognized Marik and let them in immediately, even gave them fast passes to all of the rides. Linking arms with both of her parents, Rebecca happily lead them into the park. Earning a lot of cursing from Bakura, since he was trying to read the map. They didn't need it though, Rebecca had already taken the time to memorize the map, while her parents were making out in the plane.


	11. Heart Attack

Bakura: I hope your all ready for some bloody action in this chapter.

Marik: I missed all of it!

Rebecca: hey! it was our chapter!

Marik: true. XP

Author: Don't forget about the surprise coming up! Enjoy!

Bakura's heart pounded as he ran around the park. _How did I bloody lose her?!_ Bakura ran around frantically, looking into every shop and at every line, but Rebecca was nowhere in sight. _How did things go wrong so bloody quickly?!_ Bakura thinks back to when he last saw Rebecca.

It was lunchtime, they were eating at the food court. Rebecca was still all jittery from the roller coasters they had been on, Marik not so much. Marik wasn't a fan of big rides, he was perfectly content with sitting and guarding the bags. Bakura did not like to butt into people's conversations, so he quietly ate his burger while Marik and Rebecca talked. It was quite nice, he liked being able to retreat from the world around him and just think. He thought back to the wedding and how that felt like such a long time ago. He also thought back to their anniversary in Fiji, it was such a lovely time. He remembered how the sun made Marik's skin glow, in such a way a Goddess would have been jealous. He remembered the perfect shape of his body laying on the beach, the way his sculpted abs looked when he laid in the sand. _I bloody lucked out. I don't know how I deserved Marik; he's drop dead gorgeous, I find myself staring at him a lot and every time I marvel at his beauty, it's not only that. Marik is also very caring, he is there for me when I'm upset and he knows exactly what I need in that moment. He is the only person who stood by my side when I was abandoned. I bloody won the prize, Marik is the whole package. He's more beautiful than any sunset, he's just as understanding as he is charming, and his package for that matter wasn't bad either._ Bakura found himself unconsciously reaching out to touch Marik's thigh. As soon as his hand made contact with Marik's soft thighs, he started to caress it. Marik smiled at him with that bloody beautiful smile and those perfect lavender eyes. Bakura's heart went into overdrive when he noticed Marik coming closer for a kiss. _Keep It together bloke! You're the king of thieves, a kiss from Marik cant be the thing that sends you over the edge._ Unfortunately, no amount of determination could prepare him for a kiss from Marik, he was just so bloody good at it. Bakura let his mind turn to jelly as he melted into his Egyptian husband. "DAD!" Rebecca suddenly yelled. Bakura jumped back and immediately was mortified by the loud smacking sound that followed. Both Rebecca and Marik started laughing, they kept giggling all through the meal. After the meal, Marik gave Bakura one more kiss (which of course made Bakura's knees weak) before leaving for his massage. As soon as Marik was out of sight, Bakura began walking towards a big ride. "Alright Rebecca, let's go and bloody ride that beast over there!" Bakura said excitedly, upon hearing no response Bakura turned around and realized that Rebecca was not there. That is when the search began.

Bakura was sure that he had looked into every shop, at every line in front of every ride and there was no sight of his daughter. _Where could she be?!_ Bakura's heart began to race, should he call security, should he get Marik? _I cant tell Marik that I lost our daughter, Marik has had enough trauma for ten lifetimes._ Bakura would not give up, he would search every nook and cranny in the entire planet to find her. He promised he would protect his little girl and that's exactly what he would do. It was at this moment Bakura realized what he would have to do. He has been trying to suppress his thief skills for years, but he needed to bring them back if he wanted to find Rebecca in this mess. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Bakura listened. He was able to separate all of the sounds he was hearing, he reached out for Rebecca's sweet voice. After a few moments, he found it. Except there is a problem, he can hear her voice but she's not saying any words she was mumbling. As if she had something over her mouth.

Realizing what the evidence was suggesting, Bakura ran towards Rebecca's voice. He was a pretty fast runner, so it didn't take long for him to reach her. What he saw, sent adrenaline shooting through his system. He saw Rebecca bound with robes, a gag in her mouth, tied to a large car and there were tears streaming down her face. "What happened, darling?!" Bakura whispered urgently, quickly coming over to untie her. As soon as the gag was off her, she broke down sobbing. She had many scratches on her face and on her knees. Anger shot through Bakura's core, _whoever did this to my daughter will get what they deserve._ Leaning towards Rebecca's ear, Bakura whispered "listen, darling, everything is going to be okay. Daddy is going to go and take care of the bad man that did this to you, and then ill come back for you. I promise my darling, I will never leave you." Kissing Rebecca on the forehead and wiping the tears on her face, Bakura begins to creep around the van checking to see if anyone was around.

"Who the fuck are you?" said a voice behind Bakura. Bakura kept his back on the stranger, this was obviously the man who had harmed his daughter. It was time to bring back the thief king. "what are you doing here buddy?!" yelled the man. Bakura slowly began to laugh, "Hello there old chap."

"Listen I don't know who you are but you better get out of here man."

"And why would I do that?"

"Listen, buddy, if you don't leave I will hurt you!"

"I have a question for you."

"what do you want?"

"that girl. Outside your truck. Who is she?"

"why does that matter to you?"

"Who. Is. She."

"shes n-nobody. Now leave before you really regret it."

Turning around Bakura hisses at the man, "Nobody?!" Bakura comes closer. "Nobody huh?!" Bakura pulls out a knife and slams it into the wall next to the man's head. "THAT IS MY DAUGHTER!" The man's eyes are filled with horror, he is frozen with fear. Bakura reveals his ring from under his shirt. "Do you know who I am?!"

"N- no it cant be! You cant be him!"

" I'm afraid it is me old chap."

"Y- you're the Thief King Bakura, you were feared by millions!"

"and you just stole my daughter."

Realizing his mistake, the man began to beg for mercy. Bakura raised his knife, ready to deal the ending blow, his vision turning red. But just as the knife was inches from the man's face, he remembered his promise to put his life of crime behind him so that he could settle with Marik, get married and start a family. He needed to keep that promise. Stabbing the knife, into the wall next to the man. Bakura snakily hissed at him, "get out of my sight." The man did not hesitate, he ran away as fast as he could. Bakura then took a deep breath, it had taken all of his strength to stop himself. He returned to Rebecca, she was still sitting there with tears in her eyes. He untied her and took her to an empty bench where he cradled her in his lap until her crying stopped. Rebecca looked up at her father. "Daddy, I thought—"

"no child. Don't think like that. I would never let anyone hurt you."

"he just came out of nowhere and grabbed me. I tried calling for help but he gagged me."

"Darling I know."

Taking Rebecca's face in his hands. "I know Darling, and I feel awful that you had to suffer through all of that. But know this, I am your father. It is my duty to protect you and your mother from harm. Whether that be a bastard like this, or just a small spider. I will always be there for you, I will always protect you. That is because, I love you Rebecca Ishtar. I love you so much, I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone. You are my darling, and I will put my life on the line for you everyday without hesitation. I will keep you safe, I will make sure you have fun, I will make sure you are doing well in school, I will help you when times are tough, I will scare the bollocks out of any man that bothers you, and I will be there for you on your wedding day. I will be there at every step of your life, and I would not hesitate to do anything in my power to protect you. You are my little Jewel, and I love you. I can never say it enough, I can never express it enough. But Rebecca, I love you and that will never change." Bakura pulled Rebecca onto his lap, kissed her forehead and cradled her on his lap as she wept tears of joy on his chest. "I love you to daddy." They stayed like this in silence, happily in each other's arms. _I never thought I would love this kid, but everything I said is true. She is my little Jewel and I couldn't love her enough._ Just then, Marik came out of the nearby massage building. Bakura and Rebecca burst out laughing, they had made a circle all the way back to where they left Marik in their chaos. Marik only raised an eyebrow, and kissed them both. _Oh bloody hell!_ Bakura thought, as his knees once again became wobbly in response to the kiss. Marik winked at him, as if he knew exactly what Bakura was going through. This however only made Bakura weaker. "Are we ready to continue our day at the park?" asked Marik. Bakura and Rebecca made eye contact, and smiled. "Let's get this bloody show on the road!" Said Bakura, placing Rebecca down and smacking Marik's butt. Marik bit his lip and giggled, while Rebecca grabbed both of their hands and happily skipped towards another ride.


	12. The Scar

The rest of the day was filled with big rides that went left, right, and to Marik's displeasure upside down. Marik's knuckles turned white with the force he was exherting to hold onto the handlebars, and squirming around in his seat in an attempt to stop the falling feeling in his stomach. Bakura reached over and held onto Marik's arm, he meant it as a supportive gesture, but Marik was too far into his own stress to notice.

After being dragged on more painful roller coasters the sun finally set, and the family walked back to the hotel. Marik stayed a few paces behind Bakura and Rebecca, observing them. They were standing much closer than usual and were chattering and laughing without pause. _I never thought that Bakura would ever soften up like this._ It was kind of a nice change, but also quite bizarre. It was just so different from his past behaviors, he used to shut everyone out, lash out in bursts of anger and take pleasure in the pain of others. But now, he is kinder, his eyes softer, and prides himself on being the protector of the family.

Finally reaching their room and setting down their bags, the family all flopped into their beds, their feet sore and their smiles wide. They rested here for a while, Bakura took a nap, Marik read a magazine, and Rebecca listened to her audiobook. After a few hours, room services comes in and delivers delicious French meals courtesy of Marik's fat wallet.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Rebecca states with a face full of Flamiche, "Let's go to the pool!"

"that sounds like a bloody brilliant idea, Becca!" exclaims Bakura excitedly.

 _Becca? Bakura was never one to make nicknames… its kinda cute though._

"Marik!" Bakura shouted, starting Marik out of his thoughts.

"y-yes Bakura?"

"why don't we go to the pool, as Rebecca suggested?"

"Well I don't see any problem with—" Marik was interrupted by a flannel shirt hitting him in the face. Removing the shirt and giving his now shirtless husband a stern look, Marik jokingly hit Bakura on the chest. "Fine, let's go then."

Once everyone was changed, the family got into the elevator and descended to the basement where the pool was. The elevator stopped a few floors down and a bunch of men in expensive looking business suits walked in. They eyed the family in the elevator, Bakura in his white swim shorts with "Got Tea?" Written across the back, Marik in his purple short shorts, and Rebecca in her blue sparkly two-piece. The men never spoke, but when they reached the first floor they got out and proceeded to make direct eye contact with Marik. Their eyes seemed somewhat familiar, but Marik couldn't place where he might have seen them before.

The chime of the elevator signified that they had reached the pool at last. The scent of chlorine burned Marik's eyes and nose as soon as he stepped foot off the elevator. _This is going to be a great day for my hair…._ Marik thought sarcastically. In the pool, they raced laps, splashed each other and pulled Marik off the floaties every time he tried to relax. Rebecca noticed groups of people at a time looking at Marik's back and then scurrying out of the pool and back into the elevator. Paddling over to Marik and then holding onto him for support, Rebecca raised the question "Mom, why are people leaving when they see your tattoo?" Stabilizing her on his arm Marik replies, "I don't know honey. It must be something else."

In reality, Marik knew exactly why people were avoiding him at the sight of his tattoo. The tattoo wasn't just a painful scar on Marik, it was also an emotional pain for any family member who lost a loved one to the thief couple. Before the marriage, Marik and Bakura used to work for a crime lord called Duke Devilin. Their job entailed of doing exactly what they were told without question, lest they get punished. Mostly they stole items, it was their expertise after all. But sometimes, Marik would have to control someone's mind and give them a certain influence, sometimes the young couple had to kidnap someone and sometimes even kill someone. Duke Devilin, like the brand on Marik's back so much that he made it the logo of his organization and told Marik to show it after every mission. He would show it to victims as their last sight, security cameras as they steal an artifact and to families who have lost people.

Marik and Bakura didn't like being the Duke's pets, they quit and as a symbol of restarting their life. They got married. Hoping that after the marriage, they could put this disturbing past behind them, but fate said otherwise. The past seemed to be coming back to haunt the young couple.


	13. Peanut Butter

The end of vacations always come way to quickly, the family was again at the airport waiting for their flight. As usual, the wait was long and boring, as was the flight and the drive home. It was around midnight when the family arrived home, they happily chattered about the good times from the trip as they unpacked together.

It wasn't until about 2 am did the packing finish and the family retreat to their respective rooms for sleep. Wishing her parents a good night, Rebecca began to make herself a warm glass of milk before turning in. Suddenly the familiar ring of the doorbell sounded throughout the house. Putting on her slippers and coat, Rebecca opened the door to see a mailman holding a package. _Why would there be a mailman at my house, at 2 am?_

"Hello, little one. Is this the home of Marik and Bakura Ishtar?" Asked the mailman, smiling down at her

"y-yes, why does that concern you?"

"I have a package for them of course"

"at 2 in the morning?" said Rebecca skeptically

"Oh I'm not an ordinary delivery boy sweetheart, let's just say that we used to be business partners. And they would be very upset to know that their package is not received." Said the man, shoving the package into Rebecca's arms.

Just as the man turned to leave, the master bedroom door opened and Bakura appeared at the top of the stairs. "Rebecca its 2 In the bloody morning, who are you talking t—" noticing the stranger, Bakura runs down the stairs and grabs the man by the collar.

Rebecca is startled as her father and the strange man are fighting loudly in Ancient Egyptian. She is even more surprised when her father lifts the man up with one arm and throws him out into the lawn. Slamming the door, Bakura turns on Rebecca who takes a few nervous steps back. Seeing that he startled his daughter, Bakura kneels down and speaks gently, "Rebecca, I'm sorry you had to see that side of me yet again. But please do not open the door for anyone you do not recognize, especially if they arrive after dark."

"I'm sorry father," Rebecca says glumly.

"its alight child, you did not know any better." Said Bakura, touching her cheek. "Now I think its time we go to bed," Bakura says kissing her forehead.

"I'll be up in a minute."

" Alright, goodnight then child."

"night daddy"

Turning her attention back to the strange package the man had given her, Rebecca grabs a knife and opens the package. Inside the package was a nice warm batch of cookies, and a handwritten note, written in beautiful calligraphy. The note read:

Dear Marik and Bakura Ishtar;

I am writing this letter to congratulate you on your wedding, I know that you two will live a happy and fulfilling life together. It has also come to my attention that you have already adopted a daughter. A little too quickly in my opinion, nevertheless I wish to congratulate you on this decision and to wish the child the best in all of its endeavors if you need anything to help your child succeed in life, do not hesitate to call me, I am always around. To show my appreciation and loyalty, I have enclosed a small gift for the girl. I baked some delicious cookies for her, my mother's legendary recipe has never let anyone down. I do hope she enjoys the cookies, try not to let her get carried away and hurt herself.

Before I conclude this letter I will have to urge you two to come and have a meeting with me sometime soon. I wish to speak with you two about a potential favor. Nothing too extreme, I just need your expertise. It would be greatly unfortunate if you do not accept my offer.

~ D. Devilin

Taking in the sweet scent of the cookies, Rebecca breaks one in half. Her mouth waters when as she watches chocolate ooze out from within. _Who is D. Devilin, and what kind of favor does he want from my parents._ Taking a bite of the warm gooey cookies and tasting an explosion of chocolate in her mouth, Rebecca decides that Devilin was probably just a nice business partner. He did want to help Rebecca in any way he could, as stated in his letter.

The more cookies Rebecca ate, the more she noticed a subtle flavor within each one. It wasn't until she had finished the entire box, that she pieced together what other ingredient was hidden in the cookies. The letter warned to not let Rebecca hurt herself, she assumed it was just a warning against eating them to fast. But now Rebecca realized that the warning was about an ingredient within the cookies. An ingredient that she was allergic too, peanut butter. She had been poisoned by this Devil-guy and was now going into shock.

A loud thud woke Marik and Bakura from their room. Rushing downstairs to see what could have caused such a loud sound. "Rebecca!" they both shouted in terror, their hearts dropped in their chests, and their breath suddenly halted as they found Rebecca laying on the floor unconscious next to a note from the devil. Quickly grabbing Rebecca and leaping into the car, Marik speed out and onto the road before the door even closed. The only thing on his mind; getting his baby to the hospital.


	14. Peanut Allergies

The waiting rooms of hospitals were one of the worst places to be on earth. Everyone sits there hoping the doctor will come out with good news. Tired, sad, and worried expressions everywhere like the souls trapped in the Greek God Hades' robes. Bakura sat there holding his husband's trembling hand and gently caressing it with his thumb. Aside from himself, Rebecca had been the only positive thing in Marik's life, the only other thing that could keep the flashbacks away. The only other thing that could make him forget about his tortured past.

Turning to look at his beautiful husband, Bakura took time to notice how innocent and harmless Marik really looked. He was small, thin but still toned, and had the softest lavender eyes anyone could ever see. Slipping his hand up the back of Marik's shirt and rubbing circles on his back. This once smooth and tan back was now maimed with charred scars, burnt into his skin by a heated blade when he was just a boy.

Bakura closed his eyes and began to trace the charred skin across Marik's back. He dove into that memory and listened to the screams and pleas of his young husband. So young, he never did anything to deserve this. Bakura felt himself being pulled back to reality, the waiting room materialized in front of him again. Marik had used his own millennium item to pull Bakura out of the terrible memory. Before Bakura could justify his intrusion, the doctor had stepped out of Rebecca's exam room with a solemn look on his face.

They ran into the exam room to see their daughter, as she laid on the bed with tubes going in and out of her body. Her heart rate monitor silent as the night. Putting down his clipboard, the doctor turned to the couple.

"I'm sorry." He said as nurses began to remove the wiring from young Rebecca Ishtar.


	15. An Old Friend?

"No, this can't be!" Bakura thought as he held Marik tightly against his chest. _I just got close to her, I just started truly feeling love for a child of my own._ Bakura couldn't take his eyes away from Rebecca's still and pale body. _The devil will pay for poising my child!_ Bakura thought as he trembled with both rage and grief. Suddenly, there was a loud pop and the lights went out. Footsteps echoed in the darkness, Bakura's stomach clenched as he heard a familiar maniacal laugh.

Pushing Marik behind him, Bakura used his millennium necklace to light up the room. He froze at the familiar sight in front of him. The tall tan body, the lean build, the vacant look in his eyes, and the blond hair standing straight on edge. Melvin had returned.

"M-melvin?!" Marik squeaked,

"Why, hello there host! It has been quite the while since I have seen you." Melvin replied, smiling insanely.

"w- what are you doing here?! I thought the Duke killed you."

"MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Melvin cackled. "You thought that a skinny boy with a dice fetish and too much eyeliner could take me down?! Well, you're even more gullible than I thought!"

Just then, the screams of police sirens surrounded the building. Raising his arms and smiling widely, Melvin said: "I think we need a change of scenery." Just as quickly as the lights had gone out, the couple and Rebecca were pulled into the shadows beneath them. They resurfaced back at their house, floating above the bed. However, Rebecca was already laid on the bed aside Melvin. Melvin looked up at the floating couple with an amused look on his face.

"Melvin put us bloody down right now!" Bakura scolded.

"As you wish," Melvin said.

With the snap of his fingers, Bakura felt an invisible grip release him and he fell down on top of Melvin. While Marik landed on the floor next to the bed, with a thud followed by a groan. Bakura looked down in between his arms and saw Melvin smiling deviously, "well doesn't this look familiar?"

Jumping off Melvin, and wiping himself off. Bakura ignored the sly comment and its implications. Moving to stand by Rebecca's side and holding her limp hand, "not now Melvin. I don't want to deal with you right now." Jumping off of the bed and standing behind Bakura, Melvin said, "well that's too bad. Considering I had good news for you!"

"Melvin, can't you see that this is not a good time?!"

Grabbing Bakura by the shirt and lifting him with one arm, Melvin menacingly spoke "Listen up Kura, I was created by Marik's torment as a force of protection. I killed the bastard that hurt him, and since then my purpose was to protect Marik and his lineage. Guess what?! When you married the little wanker, you put yourself in that deal as well. And you know what else?! When you adopted the kid, she was brought into this too!"

"You want to protect Rebecca?" Bakura asked silently.

"Precisely!"

Just then, Marik yelled from across the room with a broken voice, "Melvin l-let go of Bakura. Bakura took this opportunity to slam Melvin into a wall. He yelled to his face, "WELL YOUR TOO BLOODY LATE OKAY! SHES DEAD!"

But Melvin just kept smiling, he pushed the grieving albino off of him and approached the young girl. Looking down at her still figure, he smiled and pulled out a knife. Then he turned to the broken couple and once again ensnared them with the invisible grip. "I can't have you distracting me. This is a very delicate procedure."


	16. Memory Lane

Bakura began to struggle, "Melvin you bloody twat! You better not lay a bloody finger on her!" Just then he felt a gentle hand on his arm, "Bakura wait." Marik barley whispered. "Let Melvin do it."

"But Marik he is insane!"

"yes, but he protected me for my entire life. Nobody ever harmed me again. They were too afraid to mess with him."

"what does that have to do with bloody anything!?" Bakura yelled desperately

"I trust him. He may be insane, but he was the best bodyguard I've ever had."

Bakura thought back to when Melvin risked his life to protect the young couple. They were sitting on the porch of their new house, making out and messing around underneath the stars. They weren't married yet, but Bakura had already purchased the ring. Melvin was way out in the yard, staring down the street, his third eye growing as bright as the street lights. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he dashed back to the couple. Picking them up off of each other, he begins to push them out into the nearby forest. "Go! Now!" He yelled. Before Bakura could question him, a silver Toyota broke through the fences headed straight for them. Melvin pushed the couple out of the way but was hit and flew back across the lawn, and through the glass door into the house.

Quickly grabbing Marik, Bakura ran into the forest. It was difficult because Marik was protesting the entire time, wanting them to go back to Melvin. They found a cave and hid there for the night. As they slept, Bakura heard haggard footsteps walking just outside of their cave. Carefully detangling himself from Marik, he went out to see who was there. He couldn't believe it when he saw Melvin standing there. He was alive, he looked terrible with bruises, cuts, and a limp but he was alive.

"Melvin! How did you—"

"I have made preparations for you." Melvin interrupted. "There is a car about 10 miles north of here, go there the driver will take you to a safe house. Stay there, don't come back until I come and get you."

"We can't leave you!" Bakura retorted.

Melvin stood up straighter, releasing his limp and looking down at the albino. "I am fine, the devil is still out there and I must protect you. Now go." Bakura stepped closer to the madman, "thank you, Melvin, for everything."

"it is not like you to be sentimental Kura," Melvin said with a twisted smile.

"I mean it, your entire life you have been protecting Marik, you never lived for yourself."

"I am created by his torment Bakura, I am his split personality come to life. My only purpose is to protect the little one."

"yes but, I can't help but think, that the Gods chose you to protect Marik so that I could meet him one day and make him my own."

"didn't think you were the religious type either."

"I wasn't until I met you," said Bakura leaning in.

"Marik wouldn't be happy about this"

"You are Marik" Bakura whispered, before kissing the taller Egyptian on the lips.

Bakura was lost in a trance, he really liked Melvin and he didn't know why. The man was clinically insane, he was the reincarnate of torture and pain. And yet, he was so protective in his own way. The kiss was disturbed when they heard footsteps running in their direction.

Melvin broke off, looked at Bakura in the eyes and told him to run. Running into the cave, and scooping Marik up, Bakura ran towards the car that Melvin had set up for them. Marik had awoke because of the manhandling, and was staring astonished at Melvin, disappearing in the distance. Placing Marik in the car and taking shotgun, Bakura saw that the driver was one of Melvin's rare hunters. The last thing Bakura and Marik saw, was Duke Devilin himself interrogating Melvin. But Melvin wouldn't speak, then Marik put his face in Bakura's chest as Duke pulled a gun to Melvin's third eye. Just then, Bakura heard Melvin speak into his mind. "Do not come back, go to the safe house, stay there. I will come and get you when its safe." Marik flinched into Bakura's chest as the loud bang of the shot filled the silence.


	17. Trust

Bakura stopped struggling, he looked into Melvin's eyes and spoke. "Go ahead Melvin, I trust you." He held his husband's hand has Melvin began to cackle with excitement. "Finally Kura!"

Melvin turned back to Rebecca and raised his knife. He quickly dove it downwards but, at the last second dove it into his own chest. Screaming and cackling Melvin pulled the knife back out, and let the blood drop onto Rebecca's body. Melvin, then stood over the young girl and began to manipulate the darkness around and her lifting her up, his third eye glowing just as it did that night.

Darkness rose from the corners of the room and circled around Rebecca, as Melvin began to chant in Ancient Egyptian. The room got darker and darker, as Melvin began to chant louder. Eventually, Bakura couldn't see anything, and Melvin's voice was so loud, he was also afraid he may go deaf. With one final yell, all of the darkness was whisked away, and Rebecca fell back onto the bed. The grip around Bakura and Marik was released, as Melvin fell sideways on the bed, chuckling softly. The couple ran up to the bed, and almost burst into tears when they saw the steady rise and fall of Rebecca's chest.

Melvin faced the couple and smiled, "she's going to have some effed up dreams." Marik ran up to Melvin and hugged him tightly, tears streaming from his face. Eventually, Marik had fallen asleep against Melvin's chest, exhausted from the emotional turmoil. Bakura lifted him up and tucked him in next to Rebecca. He then pulled Melvin next to himself and placed the blanket over his chest as well.

Turning towards the taller Egyptian, Bakura whispered: "you did it again Melvin." Melvin only replied with a tired smile. Placing his hand on the bandages, that he had placed on Melvins chest, Bakura continued, "how can I ever repay you?"

"you don't have too"

"there you go being selfless again, you bloody idiot," Bakura said grabbing Melvin's face and pulling him into a long overdue embrace.


	18. The Secret Letter

Blue Eyes Domino State College, an elite school, Ivy league, and Rebecca's dream college. Looking around her dorm room she couldn't believe she had gotten in, despite already living there for a year. It was Rebecca's sophomore year at this college, studying nursing.

Rebecca sits on her lofted bed and absentmindedly plays Mr. Tweetums, as she revisits old memories in her mind. Marik giving her the stuffed bird when she was first adopted as a child, the nightmares that the bird protected her from, how she practiced kissing with it, how it was there for her when her first boyfriend cheated on her, how she cuddled with it thinking about her new boyfriend that she met a few months later, how she would teach it her subjects while studying, and how she would talk to it every night telling it about her day.

This old and worn toy bird has helped the Ishtar-Bakura family for generations, first with her father when he was tortured as a kid and now for Rebecca as she meets the struggles of everyday life and college. _When I have kids, I want them to have this bird. We can keep Mr. Tweetum's legacy as a stuffed therapist, in the shape of a flying mammal going!_ Giggling as she thinks about having kids with her boyfriend in the potential future. Rebecca gets sucked into a daydream thinking about his soft purple eyes, this caring smile, and his never-settling unruly hair. The silence is interrupted with a loud "DING!" Checking her phone and feeling her cheeks begin to blush, Rebecca notices a text from her boyfriend, Yugi Muto.

"Thinking about you 3"

Feeling giddy with excitement and love, Rebecca falls back onto the bed and holds Mr. Tweetums in her arms. That night her and Yugi had planned a study date, although she expected there would be more date, than study. As Rebecca lovingly stroked the stuffed bird's back, she noticed a sharp feeling. Shocked by the sudden sensation, Rebecca turned the bird around and was surprised to see a zipper on the underside of the wing. _That's weird, all these years and I didn't even notice this zipper?_

Quickly unzipping the bird, Rebecca peered inside eager to learn its secrets. Within the stuffed bird was only a note, written in beautiful calligraphy:

Sweet Brother,

May this gift protect you from any evil that might try and do you harm. In both physical life and in the mind. Know that this bird is a symbol of our bond, no matter the distance that may be put between us. Know that we are never truly apart, and that I will always be there fore you. Let this gift remind you of me when you feel down or hurt and allow it to give you strength in a time of need.

~ With love, Ishezu Ishtar

 _Dad has a sister?! Since when, and why haven't I met her?!_ Finally, Rebecca decides to ask her father about this sister of his tonight, when she calls them to say goodnight.


	19. Gold Award of Excellence

Rebecca sighs as she cracks open her anatomy textbook. _Might as well study a bit before bed._ After two hours of grueling memorization of different muscles and their functions. It is time to call it a night. It was already 1 am, her parents would be asleep. _I guess I'll call them tomorrow, then I can ask dad about his sister._ Suddenly a notification pops up on Rebecca's phone. An email from her anatomy professor is revealed on the illuminated screen. _Why would I be getting an email from Professor D, at 1 in the morning?!_

To: Rebecca Hawkings Ishtar-Bakura

Subject: Congratulations!

Hello Rebecca!

I am sending you this email to congratulate you on your outstanding achievement! You have shown a lot of promise in the nursing program and are one of our star students! Congratulations for receiving top honors ever semester in one of the hardest majors at this university. On Saturday at 10 pm, you are cordially invited to receive a gold award of excellence for your efforts! Meet me at the big theater 15 minutes before the show starts, I want to congratulate you personally!

Sincerely, Professor Darren

Feeling her cheeks turning red, Rebecca screams into her pillow with excitement. _I am going to be getting an award for nursing! Only the best students receive the golden award, I am so honored!_ Quickly throwing on whatever clothing is nearby, Rebecca dashes out of her dorm room to tell Yugi the good news.


	20. Green Eyes

The big theater, home to many of the world's most popular shows including Jamieson, The Tiger King, and Rebecca's personal favorite; Phantom of the yodeler. Rebecca stood at the back of the theater waiting for her professor to arrive. She was wearing a beautiful sparkly dress, with a handsome braided up-do. And was a little sad that Yugi couldn't come, he had a big test in his ancient history class which was at the same time as the ceremony. But he promised that they would celebrate together later that night. Just then, she spots Professor Darren coming down the hall in her direction, wearing a red suit with a glossy black bow tie.

"I am so glad you could make it Rebecca," beams Professor Darren

"I am honored to even be here in the first place!"

"Let's enter the theater, we have a few minutes before anyone arrives. I would rather us be comfortable as we talk" suggested the professor as he guided Rebecca into the auditorium.

Rebecca was shocked when she heard the door lock behind them, just as she turned around to ask her professor why he had locked the door, she felt strong arms grip her shoulders and lift her off the ground.

"Finally! I have you all to myself."

"P-professor? Please could you put me down?" Rebecca asked as her anxiety grew

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting to get you."

"P-please, your scaring me!" Rebecca begged.

"How many people I had to kill just to finally get to you."

 _People he had to kill?! Who did he kill?! And why just to get me?! What could he possibly want from me?!_

"Aah but it no longer matters. I finally have you, and you will give me exactly what I want or else I will make your life a living hell."

Rebecca begins to struggle against the iron grip. Her heart dropped when she realized that she had dropped her phone when he grabbed her. _I knew I should have taken that self-defense elective!_ Twisting around, Rebecca manages to scratch his face and was alarmed when his he didn't bleed. Instead his face flickered like an image on a screen, in that moment Rebecca caught a sight of a green eye. But, just as quickly as the image flickered, the green eye was replaced with a brown one.

"Feisty little one, aren't you?" Darren mocks, moving his hand to hide a silver necklace under his shirt. Noticing a gleam in the necklace as he tucked it away, Rebecca reaches for it and snatches it off of his neck. Suddenly the face changed once again. Once again revealing the angry green eyes of Duke Devlin. _A holographic necklace… I should have known that he was pretending to me my teacher all this time._

"You shouldn't have done that little girl." Duke hisses. "Now you will need to be punished." Rebecca opened her mouth to scream for help, but was silenced when the Duke covered her mouth his hand. "If I am going to punish you, I might as well make it fun for me." mocked Duke as he licked his lips and carried helpless Rebecca to the stage.


	21. Here we go again

_Crunchy cardboard,_ Melvin thought with distaste as he forced down his last few bites of "Honey Bunches of Oats" cereal. He was sitting upside down with his legs on the back of the couch, watching the news. He began to cackle as a commercial listing all of the terrible issues that can occur after taking an allergy pill. _Why would you list 500 terrible things that can happen to you, if you are trying to sell your drug?!_ Finally, the commercial break ended and Sandra

Bigoon (whom Melvin liked to call "Sandra Big Boobs) came back on screen.

"Breaking news everyone!" opened Sandra "There has been evidence of rape in our famous Domino State University! A girl around the age of 20 was taken into an empty auditorium and raped on the stage." Footage was shown through a security camera, Melvin was slightly disappointed to see that they had censored all the goods. "The student was a sophomore identified as Rebecca Hawkings Ishtar-Bakura," Sandra continued after showing an image of Rebecca on the stage covered with bruises. Her clothes in tatters on the floor. _I bet she tasted better than the oat cereal,_ Melvin thought with a smile. "And the rapist is none other than Professor James Darren. A newly hired professor of Western Civilizations whos charismatic nature attracted many of the schools faculty and students. He has many high reviews from students saying that he was the 'best teacher I've ever had' and that he 'really knew his stuff'. I can only imagine how his colleagues and students feel after seeing that their beloved professor was capable of such violence. _That's violence?! Hahahaha that cute!_ "Unfortunately, neither the rapist nor the girl can be found. Officials are performing their second search of the school, search dogs have been placed around the perimeter." Sandra continued, "students are advised to remain in their dorms for the duration of the search, all classes have been cancelled, dining halls will be delivering, and any student who needs to leave their room is advised to call the public safety office for a police escort. Stay safe out there students, and good luck catching this evil guy officers. Sandra out!" With that the show ended and another onslaught of commercials insured.

"AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH," Melvin crackle loudly, "this will be so much fun!" Spinning on his heels, Melvin skipped to the stairs and yelled up to the second floor "Hey frig faces! I found something you might want to see!"

"Why do you have to be so blood loud Melvin?!" Bakura grumbled as he and Marik came out of their room. "I could hear your screaming from upstairs! What was so bloody funny?!"

"You'll see!" Melvin said, excitedly skipping back to the living room.

Melvin always enjoyed watching people's expressions change under certain circumstances. It was always hilarious to him and it even taught him how to keep his own face from showing too much of his inner turmoil. A way to make it seem like he's simply insane, that there is no more to it. Watching the Egyptians couple's faces change from shock, to sadness, to disgust and finally to rage was no exception. The couple had to turn up the news to drown out Melvin's mad laughter.

Suddenly a loud crash filled the house, as Bakura dropped his tea, staring at his abused daughter on the screen. All Marik could do was hide his face in his husband's chest and whimper. Once Sandra concluded her story for the second time, something clicked in both of them. Bakura swiftly retrieved a leather suitcase from beneath the couch and began choosing from a wide array of deadly knives. Melvin was pretty sure that these certain type of knives were banned in Japan because of just how lethal they were, they looked like they belonged in horror movies. At the same time, Marik had re-winded the news footage and was observing the professor's face in the screen, stroking his millennium rod as he thought. Melvin smiled as he watched the old couple reopen their long abandoned hunter's instincts. He approached Marik, "Hey host, I have a question?"

"hmm? " Marik replied still watching the screen

"Do you remember the good old days when you and Bakura worked as assassins together?"

"Those days were not good, and we were not assasins Melvin."

"You were assigned to kill someone and in return you would get paid… I think that qualifies as an assassin."

"Point taken."

"What did your boss call himself again?" said Melvin, prompting Marik

"He called himself Diablo, but that wasn't his real name" Marik said passively

"And what exactly does Diablo mean?"

"It means Devi-" Marik froze, his eyes widened at the image of the rapist on the screen. Melvin smiled as Marik finally figured out the identity of the criminal. Behind them, the sound of Bakura sharpening his chosen blade suddenly stopped.

"That means…" whispered Bakura

"It's the Duke!" Marik exclaimed. "Look at his necklace bakura! It's the same one we used to use when we worked for him!"

"So that the police wouldn't recognize our faces…" said Bakura, shocked and disgusted. "That is it! I am putting an end to this bloody idiot! He has messed with the wrong bloody family!" Bakura yelled, running to the garage.

"Bakura!" Marik called, "we won't be able to get their fast enough! The college is 3 hours away!" Handing Marik another knife, Bakura spat "then how do we get there?! We can't just teleport!" Just then they both froze, and slowly turned to Melvin with hopeful looks on their face. "Melvin, could you help us one more time." Bakura said gently.

"I thought you'd never ask!" yelled Melvin excitedly as he raised his hand and snapped, a familiar invisible grip dropped them from the roof of the auditorium of DSU (Domino State University) just as he had done when Rebecca was in the hospital after being poisoned by the same devil. And also just like before Bakura landed on top of Melvin, while Marik landed on a prop bed on the stage. "Your doing this on purpose!" Bakura exclaimed. Melvin, smiling devilishly and licking his lips "and what if I am?"

"You are unbelievable"

"You need to get off me, your hair is going in my eyes!" Melvin teased

Scrambling off of the madman, Bakura brushed himself off and joined Marik to search for clues of their missing daughter.


	22. Tick Tock

Rebecca was in her house again, sitting on her childhood bed. Spotting Mr. Tweetums on the bedside table, she lifts it up and hugs the toy against her chest. _It was all just a bad dream._ "You wish it was only a bad dream." Said a familiar voice nearby. Rebecca scanned the room but couldn't find anyone. "You wish you could just wake up in your bed, that nothing bad happened, that this was all in your head." The voice continued. Clutching Mr. Tweetums closer to her chest, terrified Rebecca desperately searched, trying to find the source of the voice. "But no darling, this was not a dream. Bad things did happen to you, you were violated, taken from your family, and the best part is that this is not the end. No no no, not by a long shot. Bad things happened to you, and they will continue to happen until you give me what I want." Said the voice, this time sounding closer. Rebecca froze, slowly looking down at Mr. Tweetums as his stuffed beak began to flap. "You know where they are don't you, you know Kaiba doesn't have them, neither does the Pharaoh. So, WHERE ARE THEY?!" Mr. Tweetums yelled, startling Rebecca.

Rebecca jolted her eyes open and realized that she was in fact dreaming. She was not in her room, she seemed to be in an abandoned warehouse. It was large, dark, with tall stacks of wooden crates lining the walls. In front of her were the familiar glowing green eyes of the devil. "Good Morning sleepyhead." Devlin said with a purr. "Last night sure was fun." He taunted. "Mmmmmuurrfff!" Rebecca tried to retort, but noticed that there was a gag in her mouth. Laughing Devlin removed the gag, "I suppose it's difficult to talk with that thing over your mouth."

"Now, where are the God cards?" Asked Devlin menacingly.

"With their owners, duh!" Rebecca lied.

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME GIRL!" Duke yelled, striking her face. Rebecca's eyes began to water as she felt the stinging sensation left by the slap.

"I've been watching Kaiba, the Pharaoh, and your parents. They all should have had the God cards but they didn't! I was hired as Kaiba's coordinator for a few years, in those years I saw him send his Obelisk away in the mail. I dueled the Pharaoh, and when I asked to see his Slifer, he said that he didn't have it, I hired the thief couple for a couple years and neither of them had Ra!"

"Then what makes you think I have it!" Rebecca yelled desperately.

"Well my dear." Hissed Duke, leaning in. "Every single one of those cards were sent to a small house in the middle of BUTT-FUCK NOWHERE, ARIZONA! And guess what Darling, It was your precious grandfather who was receiving these cards for some bs history study! I had to kill the old man to get them, but when I did, his pockets were empty! When I turned around, I saw the little bitch that stole them, she clutched them in her little hands, got on a horse and took off! It took me years to track you down, but now honey I have you. And you will return the God cards to me, unless you want the rest of your stay here to be incredibly…. unpleasant." The duke growled.

Rebecca's heart reached her throat, fear was crawling up her chest threatening to crush her lungs. _I can't give him those cards! Who knows what he is capable of with that kind of power!_ Sitting up straighter and straining against the rope that bound her hands together, Rebecca confidently stated, "I will never give you those cards Devlin. I don't care what you do to me, I simply cannot allow you to have that much power. The cards were sent to my grandfather not just to study, but because they were too dangerous to be used. Every time one was summoned, hazardous calamities would occur all around the earth. Large unforgiving maelstroms in the water, deadly lightning storms, sometimes summoning them broke the division between our world and the shadow realm. Allowing monsters to terrorize our world, killing millions. I can not let you have that much power. Do whatever you want with me, I will never tell you where they are.

Rebecca shuddered as Devlin leaned in and whispered in her ear, "oh it's not what I am going to do to you. It's what I am going to do to them." Dropping an iPad onto her lap. On the screen Rebecca could see the auditorium where she was taken. There was a familiar blond figure standing in the back, with a jolt Rebecca realized that it was Marik and next to him was Bakura. _How did my parents get there?! Do they know where I am or what happened to me?!_ Scanning the rest of the screen, Rebecca's heart gave a sudden start when she was greeted with a creepy figure staring straight into the camera. He was tall, had a lean build and would have been quite handsome if it wasn't for that creepy face. He had long blond hair, standing up in every direction, his eyes were relaxed but his smile was wide and toothy with large canines gleaming in the light. Even though he was simply looking at the camera, it felt like he was looking through it, like he was looking right into Rebecca's soul. She couldn't look away from this figure as he slowly raised his arm and waved at her. Rebecca could feel the color fade from her face, she glanced back at her kidnapper and realized that he too was transfixed on the figure on the screen. Composing himself, Devlin continued his threat, "I h-have planted bombs in that auditorium. They are set to go off in 5 minutes and I will only deactivate them when you tell me the location of those God cards. Oh, I forgot to mention. The password to deactivate the bombs require me to speak a secret word into the machine. It tracks not only the word but also the tone and vibrations of my voice, in other words. You won't be able to hack your way out of this one."

Rebecca could barely breathe now, _I can't give Devlin the cards, but I also can't let my parents die._ 4 minutes remaining on the clock. Rebecca turned back to the camera, where the violet eyes of the figure once again greeted her. She jumped as he was face to face with the camera now, it seemed that somehow he had stuck himself to the walls. There is no other way he could be that close. _What is this "Five Nights at Freddy's?!_ Rebecca tried to signal that there was a bomb, in hopes that somehow he could stop it. She imitated an explosion with her hands and out of habit was making the sound effect to go along with it. _I must look like a child, there is no way he can see me. I am just making a fool out of myself._ 3 minutes remaining. To Rebecca's shock and amazement, the figure did see her signal though it wasn't a reaction that she was hoping for. He simply licked his lips and smiled even wider. 1 minute on the clock. "Okay, i give up! I'll tell you!" Rebecca desperately yelled.


	23. God Cards

"Excellent!" Devlin exclaimed lifting the Ipad to his face and whispering the secret word. Rebecca shivered as she heard her name whispered to the screen to deactivate the bombs. "Now," prompted Devlin. "Tell me where the God cards are." _This is it._ Taking a deep breath Rebecca began to confess, "I got the God cards from grandpa when I was a child-" Just then a dark portal appeared on the roof behind Devlin. The scary figure was slowly coming out of the portal and climbing to the floor. Glancing at the Ipad Rebecca was astounded to see her parents also facing the camera. They had a finger over their lips, signaling her to be quiet.

"KEEP TALKING GIRL!" yelled Devlin, growing impatient.

"Oh! Y-yes sorry!" Rebecca stammered. _That figure may be trying to help me, maybe he's friends with my parents. I must stall to give him enough time to save me._ Looking at Devlin in the eyes, Rebecca continued. "Grandpa used to always tell me about their power and how dangerous it was. He told me that if all three cards was ever possessed by a bad person, that person would have limitless power. They would be a God. But that much power was not meant for man. It would drive him insane. In the past there were righteous people that became horribly bloodthirsty madmen once collecting all three cards. The power is just overwhelming."

Rebecca watched as the figure lowered himself onto some piping just above Devlin.

"Grandpa knew that there were men coming to take the cards from him because he said that history repeats itself and it has always been that way. The man who possesses all of the cards naturally attract people who want to take it."

The figure was now holding onto the piping with just his hands, dangling in the air. He looked at Rebecca and winked.

A little disturbed by the wink, Rebecca continued her story. "There was a safe in our house that Grandpa used to store the cards in. That way if he were attacked, the cards would be safe. When your men came, I took the cards and got as far as I could from you. That way the cards would be protected. I was planning on running to the Pharaoh, he was the only one who was able to seal away the God cards in the first place. I figured he would be able to protect them."

The figure was now on the ground a few feet behind Devlin. He began to slowly creep closer to his target. Like a lion stalking its prey.

"But I was a child and I didn't have any survival skills. I went to take a nap outside under a tree but when I woke the cards were gone! All that were left was dark and ominous clouds in the sky, and a feeling of a winter breeze, despite it being summer."

"WHAT!" Devlin yelled grabbing Rebecca's arms tightly. "HOW DID YOU LOSE THE CARDS?!"

"Because I stole them." said the figure, now right behind Devlin. Rebecca gasped as the figure grabbed Devlin by the neck and lifted him off the ground with impossible strength and speed. " I- I killed you! How are you s-still alive?! I s-shot you right between the eyes with a shotgun! N-nobody could have s-survived that!" Devlin choked. Leaning in close and licking Devlin's neck, the figure whispered "oh but I am much more than nobody." Devlin's last piercing scream echoed throughout the warehouse as the figure bit out his throat, before dropping his corpse onto the floor. "I'm gay." Melvin said before bursting into a shrieking fit of laughter at his own joke.

Within the blink of an eye, the figure had turned his attention to Rebecca. Rebecca backed away from the figure that was covered head to toe in Devlin's blood. Her heart almost burst when she felt a hand grab her shoulder from behind. Spinning around, Rebecca tried to strike the second figure. Only to have her hand caught by her father. "I hope you weren't going to bloody hit me." Bakura teased. "Dad!" Rebecca cried, eyes filling up with tears. "I thought I was gonna lose you!" Holding held his child tightly in a loving embrace and tearing up himself Bakura thanked Ra that they were able to rescue her.

Rebecca froze as she felt a rough hand yank hers off of her father. She was now face to face with the madman. Rebecca froze, struggling to breathe as the figure lifted her hand up his lips. _Why isn't dad doing anything?!_ "My name is Melvin the mad." the figure said, kissing Rebecca's hand and staining it with Devlin's blood.

Rebecca felt herself calming down as she heard Marik's familiar laugh fill the warehouse, as he pried Rebecca's hand out of Melvin's. "That is just Melvin, he is my bodyguard. He has been protecting me ever since I was a little kid. He won't hurt you, I promise."

Eyes filling up with tears again, Rebecca threw herself onto her parents for another tight embrace. The thief couple laughed, as Melvin jumped into the hug also. "Melvin! At least take your shirt off first!" said Marik laughing. "We don't need a bloody shower of blood on us." Added Bakura. Breaking off the hug, Rebecca looked lovingly at her parents. They have gone through so much just for her, they always supported her and they never hesitate to put themselves into a sticky situation to help her. They were the best parents a girl could ask for. "Oh!" Rebecca chirped suddenly, startling the three Egyptians. " I meant to ask you something." she continued, turning towards Marik.

"Yes honey, anything" replied Marik.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about your sister?" Rebecca asked with a smirk on her face. Marik was taken aback, it was such a random question. "Busted!" Bakura said falling on the floor and laughing. "ISHEZUUUUU!" Melvin yelled, also cackling. "I'll tell you when you get home." said Marik smiling, as he led his daughter and his chuckling husband and bodyguard out of the warehouse.

 _This was going to be a long day._


End file.
